Freddules
by Rolyn
Summary: ANMProductions came up with this wonderful idea so I decided to take it up. Basically it is the story line of Hercules with our favorite iCarly characters. Freddie would make a good Hercules and Sam would be a good Meg, no? Of course its a Seddie Fic.
1. The Gospel Truth

_This story was originally ANMProductions work, but she asked me to continue it for her so all the props should go to her for coming up with this wonderful idea. I loved this story so hopefully I will write it just and make it the way she wanted it to be._

_Hercules: Freddie_

_Meg: Sam_

_Muses: Carly, Valerie, Mandy, Dani (ANMProductions OC), Shannon_

_Zeus: Spencer_

_Hera: Chloe_

_Hades: Jonah_

_Messenger Dude: Gibby_

_That's all for now..._

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter One: The Gospel Truth_

* * *

A young boy, no older than seven years of age scampered into his blue themed room, plopping himself down on his race car bed causing him to bounce a few times. He smiled cheerfully as he snuggled under the covers and pulled them to his chin as his Mother slowly strode into the room with a sweet smile on her face. She pulled up a stool next to his bed and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Alright little man, time for bed." His mother said. The little boy known as Jeremy pouted a bit while shaking his head in protest.

"Mommy, can I have a bed time story first?" Jeremy asked giving his mother a boyish grin. His mother let out an exasperated sigh while running a hand through her hair. She knew exactly what story he was looking for.

"Okay. Well it all started long ago in an ancient land known as Greece far away…" She began. Jeremy listened intently as his mother continued his favorite story…

* * *

A voice sighed and the noise echoed off the walls of a dimly lit room filled with different statues depicting the strongest of heroes and the greatest Gods to live on mount Olympus. Each piece of art depicted a story of timeless greatness and strength but only one told the greatest story of all. Sitting on a pillar was the vase that held the story of one of the greatest heroes to walk the earth.

Depicted on the vase was a boy who was the definition of strength and determination. He was having a battle with a lion on the vase and on top of that painting was a more miniscule painting of five girls who didn't seem too excited about the way the story was being told.

"Long ago…in the faraway land of ancient Greece; it was the Golden age of powerful Gods and extraordinary Heroes…The greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Freddules…but what is the measure of a true hero? Now…that is what our story…" The ominous voice was abruptly cut off by another who sounded rater annoyed.

"Hold up! Hold up! Do You hear this guy!?" A girl exclaimed to her fellow vase buddies. "You're making this seem like…some Greek tragedy!" She added shaking his head in dissapproval as she playfully placed a frowning mask over her face. This girl was referred to as Mandy.

"Yea, lighten up dude!" Another girl said shrugging her shoulders in sheepish manner. Her name was Valerie and she was garbed in robes nearly identical to the four other girls that shared that spot on the vase with her.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here darling." The center girl known as Carly said waving her hand nonchalantly. Her fellow vase mates nodded in agreement to her statement and she smiled.

"You go girls…" the ominous voice said smoothly as a beat began to play in the back ground. The five girls swayed their hips in perfect sync and exactly to the beat as if they had been practicing it for ages.

"We are the muses…" Carly began as the four other girls crouched down to let her take over. She raised a hand and smiled proudly as she continued. "Goddess of the arts and proclaimer's of heroes…"She added as she flexed her muscles on heroes.

"Heroes like Freddules..." Valerie mused as she took the hem of her flowing skirt to fan herself as she swooned at the mention of the demigod.

"Girlfriend, you mean Hunkules!" Mandy corrected as she fakely fainted with the back of her hand to her head. She smiled as she fell to the lower area of the pot, landing in the crook of Freddules neck on the painting of him on the vase. "Ooh, honey I would like to make some sweet music with him!"

"He's such a…Hero!" Valerie giggled as she hugged herself and swayed from side to side. Carly gave her a blank look and shook her head.

"Our Story," Carly began sternly getting her fellow Muses back on track and out of their little admiring session of the mighty Freddules. "Actually begins long before Freddules." Carly said as she bent over and waved her hand. The border that was going around the vase moved at the whim of her hand and formed into a staircase. "Many Eons ago…" She trailed off as she led the way down that stairs with Valerie, Shannon, and Dani following her.

The song began to pick up and Shannon hummed a few notes before the lighting shifted and they began to walk together in sync to the beat of the music. Carly began to sing the story that was rudely interrupted before and was being told horribly by the ominous voice beforehand.

"_Back when the world was new, the planet earth was down on its luck…" _Carly sang as they made their way down the stairs. Mandy gasped as she was still admiring the Freddules painting for too long and was left behind. She lifted her dress and scampered down the steps to take her spot behind Mandy. _"And everywhere gigantic brutes called titans ran amuck!"_

They passed by another vase which had pictures of four different monsters, also known as the Titans destroyed anything in their path causing some of the vase to chip away and shatter in front of Mandy who gasped.

"_It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped," _Mandy inserted as she lifted up her skirt a bit and tip-toed her way across the shattered glass.

"_Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!" _Carly continued shaking her head sadly but then a sudden smile appeared on her face and she returned to the line as a spotlight seemed to focus on the five muses.

"Whoo sing it girlfriend!" Mandy encouraged as the music began to build up.

"_And then along came Spence!" _They chorused together gesturing upwards. On another vase a picture moved like animation as a man in his early twenties broke through the clouds with a thunder bolt in his hand. He looked like the definition of raw power.

"_He hurled his thunder bolts!"_Carly sang strongly as the depiction of the God Spence…or Spencer hurled a thunder bolt.

"_He Zapped!" _Shannon, Dani, Valerie, and Mandy sang in the back ground.

"_Locked those suckers in a vault!" _Carly continued as another vase showed the four dangerous Titans falling into a hole that was sealed by electric bars.

"_They're trapped!" _The four girls sang again raising their arms in the excitement of the song.

"_And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!" _They all sang together while placing a hand before them in a stopping motion before raising one hand and placing the other over their heart.

"_And that's the gospel truth!"_They swore with an affirming nod.

"_The guy was too type A to relax!" _The five of them formed an A with Carly being held in the middle with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"_And that's the world's first dish…" _Shannon giggled as the five of them relaxed on an ancient Greece plate.

"Yea girlfriend!" Mandy called out.

"_Spence tamed the globe while still in his youth!" _Dani sang gesturing to a vase which showed Spencer holding up a thunderbolt up in one hand and an odd looking piece of art was clutched to his chest in the other.

"_Though honey it may seem imposs'ble, that's the Gospel truth!" _They sang together as they waved their hands playfully before placing a hand over their hearts and shimmying their shoulders.

"_On Mount Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth!"_ They sand dancing around a plate that showed a very large mountain that went straight into the clouds. Carly twirled in the center and winked.

"_Though honey it may seem imposs'ble, that's the Gospel truth!"_They sang as they twirled around and separated to either side of the plate as it became real; traveling over the landscape Mount Olympus came into full view…

* * *

_I hope that was good enough and I did the story justice and didn't make it sound stupid and/or bad. Well thank goodness it's Friday because school was getting on my nerves…whoo oh well. Just review and tell me what ya think._

_Rock on ANMProductions!_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y_


	2. Oh, The Fates

_Ya know when I started this story I had high hopes and then I got all disappointed and basically abandoned it, but now I'm all for it again because, well, Hercules has to be my favorite movie and Sam would make an amazing Meg, wouldn't she? C'mon you know she would. They have similar mannerism. Well let me shut up disclaim owning Hercules and iCarly and start this story._

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Oh, The Fates_

* * *

Mount Olympus was truly a sight to behold. It's structure was like nothing any mortal has ever seen and it was guarded by solid gold gates that separated the world of humans from the world of the Gods. Breath taking beauty was how some described it while others saw it a kingdom fit for only the greatest and that it was.

Gathering together for a celebration of one of the greatest moments in history was every God and every hero who had the luxury of calling Olympus their home. What brought them all together was the news of the birth of the prodigal son.

"Oh Freddules…stop." Chloe scorned, although it came out as an adorning laugh as she gazed down with smiling eyes at her son as he reached up to snatch her head band out of her blonde locks.

Just like his father he had a glow about him but he definitely had his mother's good looks with his bright brown eyes and tuffs of chocolate hair. "Behave my child." She laughed once again as she took back the headband and set her beloved child down in a cradle that appeared out of nowhere from the cloud structure that was Mount Olympus.

"Oh…look at this," Chloe glanced over her shoulder and smiled softly as she watched her husband Spencer approach them. She stepped aside as her came up to the cradle to admire his newborn son. "Look how cute he is." He laughed. Chloe nodded in agreement.

Spencer leaned into the cradle and smiled brightly before crossing his eyes. "Hey there; blah, blah, blah! Whoo, whoo, whoo." He cooed as he made many different funny faces and wagged a finger in the child's face. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes but she still smiled as the sound of her baby's giggles filled her ears.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped as Freddules took hold of his finger in one small hand and with little effort, hoisted him off of his feet and above the cradle. Chloe's eyes widened for a moment before a small laugh escaped her. "Strong…just like his dad, hmm?"

Chloe nodded in agreement while, not that far away, a toga clad boy with winged sandals flew through the party, avoiding crashing into people and muttering apologies to those he did accidently bump into. In his hand was a gold staff and guarding his eyes were a pair of red tinted goggles. In his free hand was a bouquet of what appeared to be exotic glowing flowers.

Swiftly he passed a few other Gods before jerking to a stop in front of a smiling Chloe, the flowers extended to her. "Oh Gibby, they're absolutely lovely." She commented taking the flowers.

"Yea well I believe they were fitting for such a wonderful occasion." He said giving a careless shrug of the shoulders. Chloe laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. Gibby then moved to Spencer's side giving a slight bow. "Nice party ya got goin' on her Spence. I'm so excited that I could just rip off my toga and dance around."

"I'd rather you didn't." Spencer said cautiously. Gibby seemed rather disappointed at this. While the two exchanged words nobody noticed small Freddules grab hold of a forged thunder bolt. His eyes watched in fascination as the bolt sparked and he giggled to himself as he banged the bolt into cradle repetitively.

"Spencer, keep those away from the baby. They're dangerous." Chloe scorned smacking her husband lightly on the arm. Spencer simply laughed in return as he glanced down at his son who seemed content in playing with the bolt.

"C'mon he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have some fun." Spencer said giving a nonchalant wave of his hand. Freddules, remaining oblivious to what was going on around him, stuck the bolt in his mouth only to receive a shock that made his hair stand on end and stunned him into a dazed state before he began to wail.

He tossed the bolt aside with such force that sent it flying straight into the party causing people to duck and yelp in surprise. With an annoyed expression one of the female hero's unsheathed her sword and smacked the thunder bolt aside letting it destroy a cloud pillar that immediately took shape soon after the bolt had passed.

Spencer released an amused laugh as he gazed at his son with prideful eyes before turning to his guest. "I would like to thank you all for joining Chloe and me in this wonderful celebration," He began catching the attention of those who stood amongst the crowd. "And I would also like to thank you for your wonderful gifts!"

To the side sat dozens of presents, all for the baby and all of them gold plated. Only the best for the son of the greatest God on Olympus.

"What about our gift sweetheart?" Chloe questioned in a hushed tone as she leaned in towards her husband. Spencer's brow furrowed for a moment before he glanced around.

"Um…how about a little cirrus…and a dash of nimbostratus…" He said as he began to mold the two cloud types together. Chloe perked a brow at her husband as he focused on what he called his 'art'. "And just a touch of cumulous."

He held the cloud sculpture out to the young Freddules he gazed at it with a furrowed brow. Freddules sneezed in response to the flying horse shaped gift only to cause the clouds to blow away to show an actual living flying horse.

"His name is Pegasus." Spencer said as he let Pegasus keep himself elevated with his wings. The flying horse sniffed Freddules before the baby took Pegasus by the head and gave him a good head butt. Chloe gasped but smiled when she saw her son giggle as Pegasus licked his cheek affectionately. The infant grabbed the horse in a hug causing a chorus of awes to sound.

Chloe then turned to her husband, holding out the baby for him to take. "Mind his head." Chloe instructed as Spencer carefully took the child from her arms.

"He's so…miniature." Spencer mused as he gazed down at the smiling baby in his arms. He smiled as well; a soft adoring smile. "My boy…my little miniature Freddules." He mused in a tone that could only be described as fatherly love.

Chloe gave a loving smile as she watched Freddules nibble on his pendant. She had placed that symbol of the Gods around his neck just that morning for this special occasion. The infant yawned and Spencer gently placed him back into his cradle to rest and people began to murmur comments on how sweet and innocent the child was.

"Oh how sentimental." A sarcastic voice mused. All eyes shifted in order to find the owner of the voice only to see Jonah in all his black flaming hair glory. A sardonic smile was etched on his lips and his black garments seem to bring about a dark and crude mood as he stepped out of the shadows. "I haven't been this choked up since I got a piece of fatcake stuck in my throat. Ha!"

In response to the joke he received made rude looks or in some cases harsh glares that showed he was all that accepted or welcome. Jonah's smile fell as he rolled his eyes.

"Is this an audience or a mosaic…?" He sighed as he pushed past people muttering greetings as he did so.

"Jonah!" Spencer exclaimed grabbing the younger man in a tight "man hug". Jonah's lip curled back in disgust as he gazed at Spencer with what could only be classified as annoyance. "Glad you could make it! How's everything in the underworld?"

Jonah gave a sarcastic laugh as he took a step away from Spencer. "Eh heh it's fine; a little dark a little gloomy and like always, full of dead people. Hey wait do ya know." He rambled as he forced a smile.

Eye rolls were given while Spencer smiled in genuine interest in the sardonic comment. "Oh and hey look; there's the little glow-boy." He said as he approached the cradle. Chloe kept a cautious gaze on him as he leaned in towards the child. He snapped his fingers causing a spike covered, skull shaped lollypop to appear. "And here's a sucker for the little sucker."

Jonah pulled Freddules mouth open and eased the lollypop towards it only to have his finger get caught in a vice grip that could cut of circulation permanently. The lollypop fell from his hand as he released a yelp of pain and jerked his finger from the strong baby.

"Powerful little brat" Jonah mused under his breath.

"C'mon Jonah," Spencer laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jonah's shoulder. That look of annoyance returned to the boys face. "Relax and join the party."

Jonah ducked under the man's arm and forced a smile for what seemed like the tenth time. "Hey, I would love to, really I would, but unlike all you gods loungin' up here I, sadly, have a full time gig which you have so kindly bestowed upon me Spence. Thanks by the way." He said with such heavy sarcasm that you had to be oblivious not to detect it.

"Jeez Jonah give yourself a break. You're gonna work yourself to death." Spencer said. A small moment of silence hung between the two before Spencer's expression lit up in realization. "Ha! Work yourself to death! You get it? Oh I kill myself."

Laughter erupted among the many guests and Jonah rolled his eyes. "If only, if only…" He trailed off as he retreated back into the shadows from which he came. The laughter echoed after him, to his displeasure.

* * *

"If there was one god you didn't want to get steamed up, it certainly was Jonah, because he had an evil plan…" Carly commented as she gestured to Jonah who was sailing on a river of souls with a skeleton rowing them as they went. Carly cringed and shook her head in disgust.

"_He ran the underworld…but thought the dead were dull and uncouth…" _Mandy sang soulfully as she cringed as the sight of Jonah. _"He was as mean as he was ruthless and that's the gospel truth…" _She finished putting a hand to her heart and raising her right hand.

Jonah gave a look of disgust as the soul of a poor lost loved one reach up to him. He retaliated by shooting a ball of fire at the soul causing it to release a distressful cry before it retreated back into the river.

_He had a plan to shake things up…" _Mandy continued as she stuck her tongue out as Jonah threw a steak to his three headed dog. _"And that's the gospel truth…" _She finished as she gestured to the skull shaped palace that was Jonah's home.

"Shane! Jake!" Jonah yelled.

Two boys shuffled down a staircase. Both of them relatively pale and had a pair of bat wings protruding from their back. "Coming you're evilness." The blonde called out as he attempted to fly only to get his wing stuck on a pitch fork. "OW!"

"Right here oh great one!" the ebony haired one exclaimed as he missed a step and fell down the rest of the stairs. He grabbed the blonde's leg causing him to turn loose and the two of them fall in a heap at Jonah's feet.

"Shane!" The ebony haired one said as he jumped to his feet and brought his hand up to solute.

"And Jake!" The blonde added mimicking Shane's actions.

"Reporting for duty!" They chorused giving forced bright smiles. Jonah glanced between the two before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Jonah sighed giving a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Just tell me when the fates arrive."

"Oh, they're here." Jake said with a shrug.

"What!?" Jonah's flaming black hair engulfed his head in shoulders in his rage and the two boys cringed. "The fates are here and you didn't tell me!?"

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" Jake and Shane chorused once again as they suddenly transformed into two worms. Again Jonah had to roll his eyes as he stepped over the two graveling worms and up the staircase to meet the fates.

"Memo to Jonah; kill Jake and Shane after my meeting." Jonah said. The two boys exchanged skeptical looks before transforming back to normal.

* * *

"Hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight Mel…" Missy said as she gave a malicious smile and brought her oversized scissors to the string. The blonde girl referred to as Mel, or Melanie nodded as she pulled the thread so that it wasn't loose. Missy snipped the thread with ease and a scream echoed in the background.

"Incoming!" Shelby called over her shoulder just as the soul of a middle aged woman came barreling past her and down the tunnel to the underworld. She smiled to herself as the amount of souls went up by one.

The three girls were all cloaked in black and looked horribly pale; as though she had not seen sunlight in years. Jonah stared at the three, now laughing girls and let out an exasperated sigh before putting on his best smirk.

"Ladies! I'm so sorry that I'm late…" Jonah began, but Missy's hand shot up to stop him.

"Late." She snapped flipping her ginger hair over her shoulder.

"We knew you would be." Melanie sighed as she examined her nails in a nonchalant manner.

"We know everything." Shelby pointed out with a smug smirk.

"Past." Missy said.

"Present." Melanie added raising an index finger pointedly.

"And future." Shelby finished. "Indoor plumbing; it's gonna be big." She added in a hushed tone as she leaned in towards Jake. He blinked in confusion.

"How fascinating," Jonah sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Well anyway I was at this party and…"

"We know…" The three girls chorused in their varying tones. Melanie smiled, almost cheerfully while Missy gave a sarcastic look. Shelby looked completely bored as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, you know…" He growled as he tried to keep his flaming hair under control. "Well, Spencer: Mr. High and Mighty; Mr. Hey-Get-Off-My-Cloud just had a…"

"Bouncing baby brat…" Missy mused glaring at nothing in particular.

"We know…" The three girls droned together.

"I KNOW…you know. I get the concept okay?" Jonah said raising his hands above his head in exasperation. The three girls exchanged looks before shrugging in unison. "Well I was just wondering if this kid was gonna mess with my whole hostile takeover thing or what. What do you think?"

"Um…" Shelby began only to be cut off by Missy knocking her upside the head and throwing a glare her way.

"Oh no! You know the rules! We _cannot_ reveal the future." Missy stated in a matter of fact tone as she wagged her finger in Jonah's face. His lip curled back in annoyance as he smacked her hand away and put on his best, convincing smile.

"Oh I'm sorry…can I ask you a question?" He said as his eyes turned to Melanie. "Can I ask you…did you do something new to your hair because it looks absolutely beautiful. You look like a fate worse than death." He pointed out as a smirk came to his lips and he took a lock of her blonde hair.

Said girl giggled in response as she swatted his hand away. Missy smacked her upside the head in response causing her black hood to fall off.

"Ladies, my fate…" Jonah began pulling the hood back over Melanie's head. "Is in your lovely hands.

"Oh you…" She squealed clamping her hands together.

"How bout it?" Shelby asked glancing at Missy. The ginger haired fate let out an exasperated sigh before nodding.

"Fine…" Missy said as she twirled a finger. At her whim a picture began to form and Jonah focused in on it to see planets being depicted. "_In eighteen years precisely the planets will align ever so nicely…_"

"Wonderful." Jonah muttered.

"_The time to act will be at hand; release the titans, your monstrous band…_" She continued as the picture changed to the titans being released from the lightning bolt prison that Spencer hand condemned them to.

"Hmm, good, good…" Jonah said with an approving smile and a few agreeing nods."

"_The once-proud Spencer will finally fall and you, Jonah, will rule all!" _She exclaimed as the picture changed once again to show Jonah looming over the conquered earth.

"Yes! That is what I'm talkin bout!" Jonah cheered.

"_A word of cautious to this tale…_" Missy sighed placing her free hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?" Jonah asked glaring at her.

"_Should Hercules fight, you…will…fail…_" She finished. Shelby and Melanie began to laugh at Jonah's shocked expression before Missy smirked knowingly and snapped her fingers only to have the three of them disappear.

* * *

_I had fun with this one…especially since I made Shane and Jake as Pain and Panic. It just makes everything funnier because you can't really picture them as two bumbling idiots, now can you? I know making Shelby and Melanie as fates was a stretch but hey I didn't want to have to resort to OCs so they made their way into the plot. Yay for them. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think._

_~RMS~_


	3. Don't Know His own Strength

_Once again I'm updating after God knows how long I just let this story hang. Funny part is I keep going back to reading it and giggling to myself at one point or another, especially when I notice a mistake that I've made. I really gotta learn to proof read. Anyways let me shut up and type up the chapter that I've been putting off._

_~Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Child Abduction_

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Jonah cried as his flaming hair erupted into a large inferno that caused Shane and Jake to cringe back into the farthest corner of the room. The two servants exchanged looks before turning back to Jonah who had his fists clenched as he took deep angry breaths. "Okay…okay; I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm okay…everything is fine."

As Jonah muttered reassuring words to himself he began to head out the room with Jake and Shane on his heels. He came up to a door and smirked to himself before pushing through it to enter a hall completely constructed out of the skulls of lives long lost. Situated in the center of the hall was a vile levitating over pillar with a red glowing liquid bubbling within it.

"Shane…Jake…got a little riddle for ya; how do you kill a god?" Jonah breathed as he glanced over his shoulder at the two winged boys.

Jake lifted his index finger as if he had a sudden revelation and he smiled widely. "I…do _not_ know." He muttered lowering his hand as his smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Oh I know!" Shane exclaimed. "You can't because they're immortal!" He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Bingo!" Jonah confirmed pointing in Shane's direction. "They're immortal…" He mused as he reached for the skull capped vile. He gazed at the reddish liquid with a knowing smirk coming to his lips as it bubbled dangerously. "So first, we turn the little glow boy mortal…"

* * *

On Mount Olympus dusk was just being pulled in by the god in charge of bringing night and day. The sky darkened and as if it was automatic, everyone prepared for bed. Situated within his cradle with Pegasus at his side was baby Freddules who snored lightly along with his flying companion, completely unaware of the two shadows looming over them.

A crash resounded and muttering could be heard, thus causing Spencer to jerk out of his sleep. "Huh?" He question as he glanced around. Chloe just began to stir as another crash rung out.

"What; what is it?" She questioned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The faint cry of an infant reached their ears and there was a simultaneous gasp.

"The baby!" They chorused before rushing out of bed. They hastily made their way towards baby Freddules room only to find the area in complete disarray and Pegasus with his head stuck in a vase.

"Freddules! Oh…my baby…" Chloe cried as her eyes began to flood with tears. She choked back a sob as she lurched forward with her sadness as the tears trailed down her cheeks in rivers.

"NO!!!!" Spencer cried out. As if to respond to his call of distress, claps of thunder resounded, no doubt waking up the other gods.

Far off Shane and Jake struggled to remain airborn as they held a wailing brunette baby boy in between them. Another clap of thunder rumbled through the skies causing Jake to yelp and cringe, making him nearly lose hold of the crying baby he was trying to uphold.

"Now we did it! Spencer is going to use us for target practice then make us into sculptures!" Jake exclaimed distressfully.

"Calm down and hang onto the brat will ya?" Shane snapped back as they dropped a few feet in altitude dramatically. They landed in a heap on the ground causing baby Freddules to roll a few feet away and cry even louder.

"Hurry up so we can just kill the kid already!" Jake exclaimed. Shane rolled his eyes as he pulled the vile out of nowhere, removing the cap and placing a bottle nipple over the top. Jake lifted the baby and Shane shoved the bottle into the infant's mouth.

"There you go little fella, a nice potion formula for ya." Shane cooed as Freddules gradually began to drink the red potion within the vile. In response to each gulp he took his godly glow would slowly grow fainter and fainter.

"Look, he's changing!" Jake commented pointing out the obvious. Soon enough the glow that surrounded the baby was not detectable, but he continued to chug the potion. "Can we do it now?"

"No, no, no! He has to down it all; every last drop…" Shane muttered as only two gulps remained.

"Whose there!?" Someone called out. Shane jumped and lost grip of the vile causing it to pop out Freddules mouth and fall to the ground before shattering letting a lone drop fall from the broken glass only to disappear into the ground. "Hello?"

Shane pushed Jake behind a bush and they hid there just as a middle aged couple approached the now wailing Freddules. The woman gasped upon being the first to notice the abandoned infant.

"Oh Ryan, look…" She muttered before crouching down to take the crying baby into her arms. The dark haired man referred to as Ryan furrowed his brow as the brunette woman cradled the baby in her arms. "Oh…calm down you poor thing."

"Hello!? Anybody there!?" Ryan called out as he lifted the gas lamp he had in his hand higher as he glanced around. Shane and Jake exchanged looks before nodding to one another. They transformed into two snakes, both hissing and barring fangs menacingly.

"Marissa, he must be abandoned." Ryan sighed while scratching the back of his head.

Marissa glanced up at her husband and smiled sweetly. "Oh Ryan…we've been praying to the gods so long to send us a baby and now…" Marissa whispered as she glanced down at Freddules who was now resting in her arms with heavy lidded eyes. She set him down on the ground as he began to nibble on his golden medallion. "Perhaps our prayers have been answered…"

"Perhaps they have…" Ryan muttered as he leaned down and took the medallion in his hands. He took not of the symbol on the front before flipping it over to see Freddules etched into the gold. "Hmm…Freddules?"

"Or how about Freddie?" Marissa giggled as her maternal instincts kicked in.

Shane and Jake, as ebony and tan snakes lunged at baby Freddules only to be caught in that vice grip the baby was known for. Freddules giggled in amusement as the two snakes gagged and cried as he bashed their heads into the rock hard ground before throwing them with extreme force and sending them flying.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged shocked glances before turning their eyes on Freddules who smiled up at them clapping in satisfaction of what he had just done.

"What was that!?" Shane groaned as he and Jake returned to their normal forms.

"Oh…Jonah is going to be so mad when he finds out!" Jake exclaimed as he began to rub his now sore neck.

"_If_ he finds out." Shane corrected.

"He's going to f-if…if is good." Jake said as the two of them disappeared into the night…

* * *

"It was tragic…" Carly mused with an expression plagued with sorrow and sympathy. "Spencer led all the gods in a frantic search…" She added as she lowered her head before gently shaking it.

"But by the time they found the baby…it was too late." Dani breathed as she blinked back tears. She glanced back as the vision of dark ominous clouds hung about the usually bright and cheerful Mount Olympus.

"_Young Freddie was mortal now…"_ Shannon sang sadly as a crude picture of baby Freddules without his glow flashed behind her. _"But since he did not drink the last drop, he retained his godlike strength; so thank his lucky stars…"_

Another picture flashed behind her but this time it gave a flashback of the moment Freddules has taken on those two snakes with his bare hands.

"_But Spence and Chloe wept, because their son could never come home…" _She continued as she glanced up to see Spencer holding Chloe close as they glanced down upon earth only to see their baby boy remain in the care of Marissa and Ryan. _"They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar…" _She sang out soulfully as she clenched her hands.

The scenery quickly changed to show Jonah having his moment of victory as his minical laughter rung out throughout the underworld. Shane and Jake exchanged skeptical glances before joining in on the laughter.

"_Though Jonah's horrid plan, was hatched before Freddie had his first tooth, the boy grew stronger every day and that's that gospel truth…" _Shannon finished with a sigh as she placed her left hand over her heart and raised her right one.

* * *

A carriage carrying what had to be at least two dozen bales of hay came barreling down the path causing sheep to scatter and dirt to fly up.

"Freddie! Please slow down!" Marissa called out as she clutched onto the carriage for dear life with her injured horse sitting in the back of the carriage with the hay. "You might hurt yourself!" She added in her usual maternal tone.

Freddie paid his mother no mind as he continued to sprint down the path, pulling the heavy carriage with ease. They entered the market ring, crashing into a few workers and venders in the process. Freddie paid it no mind as he stopped, digging his feet into the ground to stop the carriage only to dig himself into the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A worker said as he tried to balance his various tool baskets that he had been holding.

"Uh…s-sorry!" Freddie called back as he hopped out of the hole he had just made. He dusted off his garments before turning to his mother who was taking deep breaths while holding her hand to her chest. "You okay mom?"

"Uh…yea…thank you Freddie." She laughed nervously as she stepped down from the carriage very carefully. "When Dash twisted her ankle back there, I didn't think we'd be able to make it to the Sunday market."

"No problem mom…" he sighed as he removed all the bales of hay with little effort.

"Uh…Freddie, don't unload just yet. I have to find us a spot." Marissa said as she glanced around. Freddie simply shrugged and dropped the hay. The impact of the drop sent the young hoarse named Dash flying into the air and Marissa quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry Dash!" Freddie called out to the now airborn horse.

"Okay then…while I'm gone, be careful and _please_…"

"I know, I know…" Freddie sighed while rolling his chocolate brown eyes as he put out his arms. No more than a second later did Dash fall into his awaiting arms. The horse looked rather shocked as Freddie set her down on the cart once again. "Stay by the cart…" He finished.

"That's my boy!" Marissa squealed as she reached up to ruffle his hair. Freddie cringed away from her touch and she chuckled before retreating.

Freddie sighed as he leaned against the cart, lanky arms crossed over his chest. It was actually hard to believe so much power existed within such a young and rather scrawny boy. He was only sixteen and he was already able to lift houses with one hand. Although he was gifted with so much power, his mother told him to restrain himself; she was rather protective of him which why he was required to stay by the cart, but Freddie was too kind for his own good.

"Whoa…ah!" A man in his shop was struggling to maintain a rather large pot in his arms as he wobbled around his shop. Freddie quickly took action and took up the large pot from the opposite side with ease.

"Careful!" Freddie advised.

"Oh why thank you…" The man began as he glanced around the pot only to find Freddie smiling at him kindly. The man's eyes doubled in size as he tried to pull the pot away. "O-Oh…Freddie it's you!"

"Let me help you with that."

"No, no, no, no, no! I can handle it!" The man said as he nearly fell under the weight of the pot. Freddie furrowed his brow as he watched the vendor struggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, absolutely! Now run along."

Freddie shrugged before leaving the shop and going back out into the open of the market ring to return to the cart before his mother returned and had a panic attack over the fact that he was not where she had left him. On his way back to the cart a disk landed at his feet causing him to pause midstride. He snatched the disk up just as another boy his age approached him.

"Throw it here!" The boy demanded.

"Hey…do you guys need another player?" Freddie asked giving a hopeful smile. The boy glanced back at his friends who were frantically shaking their heads "no".

"Uh…sorry Freddie we already have five players and we want to keep it even." The boy said carefully as he took back his disk.

"Hey…wait a minute; five isn't an even number." Freddie pointed out but by the time he had they were already gone.

"Later Freddork!"

Freddie lowered his head a bit as he went to go return to his cart just as the disk came flying back in his direction.

"Heads up!"

"I got it!" Freddie cried as he reached up to catch the disk only for it to throw him back and into one of the many pillars that surrounded the selling ring. The pillar began to crack against the impact and Freddie cringed. "Oh no…I got it!" he exclaimed as he jumped down and took hold of the pillar, however it was a bit much to handle and he ended up swinging it around causing it to hit another pillar and then the other on the opposite side.

A domino effect occurred as each pillar crashed into another going in opposite directions and causing people to scatter. Freddie's eyes widened as he cringed with each falling pillar.

"Freddie!" Marissa cried.

"I'm kinda busy mom!" He called back as he tried to balance the pillar within his arms. Marissa had concern etched across her face as crash after crash resounded as the pillars continued to crumble heading straight for the pot shop.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The pot vendor cried just as the last two pillars collided but did not shatter to destroy all the fragile pots. "Thank goodness…"

"Wait! I'll help!" Freddie called out as he sprinted towards the pot shop. The pot vendor's eyes shot open as he shook his head frantically as Freddie tried to skid to a stop, but ended up colliding with the vendor making the last two pillars fall and destroy the shop.

"UghAHHH! This is the LAST straw Marissa!" The vendor cried out. "This boy is a menace to society! He shouldn't be around normal people!"

"H-He's just a boy…he doesn't know how to handle his own strength…" Marissa tried to explain.

"You just get that..that _freak_ out of here!"

Freddie cringed at those words and Marissa let out an exasperated sigh as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder and guided him towards the cart.

* * *

_This chapter was not as fun as the last one but It was still a treat to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I want to hear if ya liked it. I think I'm getting too excited but oh well this is one of my favorite movies I'm referencing. Thanks for reading!_

_~Roses~_


	4. Who Do You Think You Are

_Once again I return with an update that should have come months ago…well you know me; always the procrastinator. Although I'm constantly delaying updates there is now way I'm just gonna forget all together, trust me, I cant. This story is just a tad bit too fun to write. So instead of talking about how fun it is, let me get to it._

_~December Roses~_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Who Do You Think You Are_

* * *

"Oh…Freddie don't let those peoples words get to you…you're no freak…you're unique." Marissa said gently as she placed a hand on her sons shoulder. Freddie shook his head as he continued to stare out into the sun set that was falling over the sea. Marissa knew he would be there; the cliff was his favorite spot to brood.

"Really mom…who are you trying to kid? I'm not exactly what you'd consider normal. I am a freak…but sometimes I just feel like I don't belong here…like I'm supposed to be somewhere else." Freddie mused as his gaze casted downwards thoughtfully. Marissa bit her lip nervously as she watched her son.

"Freddie…I don't…"

"I know," Freddie cut off laughing in a bittersweet manner as he stood to his feet. "It sounds stupid doesn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer; turning on his heel he began to make his way away from his cliff and his mother, heading towards the shore. Marissa let out an exasperated sigh as she silently prayed to Spencer for guidance.

* * *

"_I have often dreamed…"_ Freddie sang lowly as he strode across the shore. He could still see his mother sitting at the top of the cliff a bit away, but he tried to put as much distance as he could between him and her. They both had things to think about. _"Of a far off place…"_

He paused and bent over to pick up a smooth rock from the sand. He examined it thoughtfully before turning towards the sea and giving the rock a good toss with the flick of the wrist. Normally it would have skipped only a few times before sinking but to Freddie's dismay it kept on skimming over the water into the distance.

"_Where a great, warm welcome, will be waiting for me…"_ He continued staring after the stone. The wind played with his chocolate colored hair and he sighed. _"And the crowds will cheer…when they see my face…"_

The wind passed over him once again, whispering into his ear the secrets of where it came from and where it was going. For some reason it seemed as though it were telling him where he was going as well. A soft smile graced his lips as he glanced skyward.

"_And a voice keeps saying…this is where I'm meant to be…" _He sang to himself as he walked aimlessly, gliding across the shore as the tide came in before quickly drawing back into the sea only to be congratulated by the soft hum the water made. Everything around him seemed to have a purpose; a place where it belonged…so why was his so unclear. _"I will find my way; I can go the distance…"_

Smiling to himself he picked up his pace and continued his way down the beach, letting his feet carry him wherever they pleased. He knew that there was something missing…something in need of unraveling and he would take the initiative to figure it all out.

"_I'll be there someday…if I can be strong." _He sang this with a sense of smugness as he glanced back at the cliff where his mother no longer sat. She had probably returned to their home and was expecting him. _"I know every mile…will be worth my while…"_

Freddie trailed off as he began his trek home knowing his mother would worry and needed his help nonetheless. Ever since his father had passed away Freddie has always been there for his mom and there was no way he was just going to leave her now.

"_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong…"_ He finished as he approached the small home he and his mother shared. Marissa was there, waiting in the doorway with her eyes casted downwards. Freddie furrowed his brow as he approached her.

"Freddie…" She sighed lifting her head to meet her son's eyes. "There is something I need to tell you, son."

* * *

"So…if you and Dad found me…where did I come from?" Freddie questioned meeting his mothers glazed over eyes. Marissa kept her lips pursed, unable to come up with an answer. They had been discussing Freddie's adoption for a while now and it had been horribly conflicting and awkward on Marissa's part. "Why was I left here?"

"I'm not sure Freddie…" She trailed off as she reached into the pocket of her apron. She pulled out something wrapped in cloth and reluctantly began to unwrap it. "You're father and I planned on giving this to you when we believed you were ready…I just didn't think he'd leave before that time came."

She extended the object to him and he looked into her hands to see a solid gold pendant with the design of a cloud and a thunder bolt on the front. It hung by a velvet red string that seemed too feeble to support it but as Freddie lifted the pendant it held up sturdy. It twirled and the light caught it, showing off its shine and Freddie noticed that, etched across the back was Freddules in crude writing.

"It's the symbol of the Gods Freddie." Marissa explained gesturing to the symbol on the front of the pendant. Freddie examined it further before his eyes doubled with realization and his expression brightened.

"This is it Mom! Don't you see?" he said gesturing to the pendant. Marissa furrowed her brow but smiled on the behalf of her son's excitement. "Maybe they have the answer I've been looking for! All I have to do is go to the temple of Spencer and…"

Marissa lowered her gaze once again, knowing this would happen. Freddie was always looking for answers…so why should she hold him back? Freddie noticed that she had lowered her head and his smile softened a bit as he knelt in front of her.

"Mom…you've been there for me and I love you because of that but…"

"I know." She cut off swiping away a tear that was gathering in the corner of her eye. "I can't hold onto you forever…you're growing up! You should have seen some of the things your father did when he was sixteen." She laughed. Freddie's smiled broadened. "Go…I want you to get the answers I couldn't provide…just remember you will always be my little Freddie."

Freddie nodded in agreement as he enveloped her in a tight hug. She gasped at the strength behind the hug and he loosened his grip while muttering an apology.

* * *

"_I am on my way…"_ Freddie sang as he began his trek away from the place her had called home. He didn't know when or if he would return but he certainly would not forget where he came from. He glanced back and waved at his mother one last time and Marissa waved back, flailing a tear stained cloth. _"I can go the distance."_

He turned forward once again, an expression of determination and hopefulness radiating from him. His mother nodded to herself as she watched his form get smaller with distance. A sigh escaped her lips as she swiped away yet another tear and turned to go back into the house.

"_I don't care how far…"_ He moved through forests glancing down at the pendant that now hung around his neck as if it was telling him where to go. He knew the temple was far but it would be worth it and he had a goal to meet. _"Somehow I'll be strong…"_

The temperature dropped and the winds picked up as clouds loomed overhead but that did not hinder his determination. He was close enough that he could feel it.

"_I know every mile…will be worth my while…"_ Freddie glanced up the hill that stood proudly before him and he smiled softly as he took in the sight of the temple that was perched at the top, waiting for him. _"I would go most everywhere to find where I belong."_

He approached the temple, slightly with reluctance, however glancing down at his medal gave him the courage to move forward. He clenched his fists as he entered the temple; his sandals would echo against the floor with every step. His mouth gaped open at the huge stature of Spencer that was seated towards the far end of the temple, with fountains on either side of the statue.

Freddie paused just before the large stature and took in a deep breath only to let it out quickly. "Oh mighty Spencer…please hear my prayer…I _need_ to know…who am I? Where did I come from?" He questioned as he held his medal in the palm of his hand.

In response to his question a wind whipped through the temple, hitting him roughly and causing him to cringe. Overhead clouds began to quickly form and thunder rolled before a crackle of lightning struck the station within the temple causing Freddie to jump back. The electricity flowed through the statue as the torches were spontaneously lit.

"What the Hades…?" Freddie muttered. The electricity ceased and the statue of Spencer cringed before blinking its eyes open. Shaking its head it glanced down only to smile softly at the sight of Freddie who looked like he was about to use the bathroom on himself.

"My boy…My little Freddules…" Spencer mused as a large stone hand reached out towards Freddie. The chocolate haired boy blinked before screaming at the top of his lungs and turning to run, but the statue snatched him up before he could get away.

Freddie, being as afraid as he was, struggled managing to slip through the statues fingers as it began lifting him hundreds of feet above the ground. The lively statue clamped both its hands over Freddules making his escape inevitable.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold on there kiddo! What's got you spazzing? All these years and this is the kind of hello you give your father?" Spencer laughed loudly. Freddie managed to squirm his head in between the stone fingers and gasped.

"F-Father!?" He exclaimed glancing up at Spencer's grinning face.

"Didn't know you had a famous father now did you!? You'll be a hit at _all_ the parties!" Spencer laughed heftily once again as he opened up his hand. Freddie stood in his palm unsteadily while letting this bit of information sink in as Spencer continued to grin widely. "SURPRISE!"

Freddie cringed at the loud scream that threw him back a bit. "Uhhhh…" He drawled.

"Aw…look you have your mother's soft eyes…" Spencer commented gesturing to Freddie's warm brown eyes. Freddie smiled softly. "And you have my awesome hair." Spencer laughed once again as he ruffled Freddie's hair with his pinky finger.

"But if you're my father then that would make me a…"

"A God." Spencer said simply with a nod.

"A God…" Freddie trailed off. He blinked in shock before being thrown back by the news. "A God!" He exclaimed flopping back onto his rear.

"Hey, you wanted answers and, by thunder, you've reached that point where you deserve to know the truth!"

"Yea…but why'd you leave me on earth…didn't you want me?" Freddie questioned with a hurt expression on his face. Spencer's brow furrowed.

"Of course we did. Chloe…your mother and I, we loved you very much but someone took you from us…" Spencer trailed off through grit teeth. Freddie's brow rose; who would want to kidnap the son of the most powerful God on Mt. Olympus? "They turned you mortal…and sadly, only Gods can live on Mt. Olympus."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Freddie questioned lowly.

"I can't," Spencer sighed with a shrug. "Rules are rules! Although I would like to know that skunk bag who made that rule."

"Didn't you make the rules?"

Spencer narrowed his gaze. "What's your point?"

Freddie shrugged while rolling his eyes and smiling softly. For the strongest God he was missing a few marbles. Although as naïve as the man was, he was in fact Freddie's father and this explained so much.

"Well, we know I can't do anything but you certainly can Freddules…oh yea sorry about your name and everything. I wanted to name you Hercules but Chloe just _had_ to have her way."

"Okay, just tell me how I can return home…with you and mom. I'll do anything." Freddie pressed standing to his feet once again.

"Okay Freddules, if you can prove yourself to be a true hero on earth, your God-hood will be restored." Spencer explained smartly while sticking his index finger in the air. Freddie smiled brightly, only for it to vanish quickly.

"A true hero…how, exactly, do I do that?"

"Well first ya have to seek out the Zacarias." Spencer said lowering his finger. Freddie nodded in understanding as he stored away that name for future reference.

"Ok, find Zacari-ahhhhhhh!" Freddie, in his rushing, walking over the edge of his father's palm and with quick reflexes, Spencer caught him in the other hand. Freddie blinked back his shock as he took in a deep breath.

"Hold your horses there kid…oh yea, speaking of horses…" Spencer trailed off as a smile came to his lips. He brought two fingers to his mouth and blew causing a loud whistle to ring out and nearly caused Freddie to lose his hearing.

In response to the loud whistle there was a neighing of a horse that sounded before a pure white horse being held up by two large wings an angel could be jealous of dove down into the temple before halting midair next to Spencer's open palm and by Freddie.

"You probably don't remember Pegasus, but you and him go way back." Spencer said jerking a thumb backwards. Freddie cocked his head to the side as he stared at the flying horse through narrowed eyes. "He's also one of my greatest creations."

"Pegasus…" Freddie muttered to himself. The horse sniffed at him before chirping happily and head-butting him. Freddie stumbled back a bit before a grin came to his lips and he wrapped his arms around the horse's neck in a tight embrace. "Ohhhh, Pegasus!" He exclaimed in realization.

"He's a magnificent horse…" Spencer commented as Pegasus puffed up its chest. "With the brain of a bird." He added. Pegasus chirped once again as it ruffled its wings a bit. Freddie chuckled before climbing onto the flying horse's back without difficulty.

"Okay, I'll find Zacarias and I will become a true hero." Freddie said firmly as Pegasus nodded in agreement as if to understand the situation fully already.

"That's the spirit!"

"I won't let you down father. I will join you and mom on Mt. Olympus." Freddie added as Pegasus took to the skies and began to head out the open ceiling. Spencer nodded as he retook the position of a statue.

"Good luck…my son." Spencer said as that roll of thunder returned and a lightning bolt hit that statue once again. The liveliness that the statue once had vanished as it returned to its stone form. Freddie sighed as he smiled in determination.

"_I will beat the odds; I can go the distance. I will face the world, fearless, proud and strong," _Freddie gripped onto Pegasus' back tightly as the horse seemed to gallop on air, already knowing just where to go. The wind whipped around them causing Freddie to laugh lightly. _"I will please the Gods; I can go the distance. Till I find my hero's welcome right where belong!"_

* * *

_All done. Basically these first few chapters are all set ups for the really excitement to come. You should already know this if you have seen Hercules…but then again, who hasn't? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, Sam is bound to show up, if not in the next chapter then the one after that. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. _

_~December Roses~_


	5. The Griffen

_Yet another chapter that I am typing up here. This story may not be getting as much feedback as I would have liked but that never stopped me from writing before. I'm having fun writing this one and I'm also being a weirdo by laughing at the most random times. HA! See, it happened. Let me shut up and get this together…_

_Oh yea one small change..._

_GRIFFEN IS PHIL_

_Okay thanks…_

* * *

_Chapter Five: The Griffen_

* * *

Freddie glanced past Pegasus and his eyes landed upon an island. It was nearly impossible to make out with the ominous clouds that swirled in a ring around it. He furrowed his brow as he mentally questioned if this was the correct place to find _the_ Griffen, but he had no reason to doubt when his flying companion knew anywhere and everywhere he needed to go.

The flying horse let out a neigh as it dove down, tucking in its wings while the island became larger the closer they got. Freddie's stomach lurched, not only because of the dramatic nose dive he was currently taking but because his fate and his opportunity to rejoin his parents on Mt. Olympus rested in the hopes that the Griffin would be kind enough to aid him in his quest to be a true hero.

Pegasus tweeted as his hoofs came in contact with the ground bringing them to an abrupt stop. Freddie took a look around, noticing that past the dark clouds this island was actually a serene place. He cracked a smile as he demounted Pegasus, still taking in the scenery only to be distracted by that coos of hawk. It was then he notice the lions rear that was poking out of a bush with the tail swishing back and forth.

"Hey there," Freddie began walking over to the lions rear. He took hold of the tail and gave a swift tug. "Are ya stuck?" He questioned and with on swift jerk the entire creature popped out.

"Hey! Watch it man!"

"Ah!" Freddie jumped back as the half man, half lion stood on its hind legs, its tail still swishing back and forth. From the waist up he looked like any normal human minus the miniscule wings that poked out from his back. He had dark hair and green eyes that were narrowed into a glare. "You're a-a…"

"Half man half griffin? Yea I never noticed!" The half creature exclaimed. It was then that the object of his attention and the reason why he had been _hiding_, three nymphs, took note of both his and Freddie's presence.

Letting out a shriek they all scrambled to get away. "Aw man! Come back ladies!" Griffen called as he went after them. One dove into the water becoming a fish, another turned into a patch of flowers. Griffen caught the wrist of the last one although before he could smile in victory she turned into a tree.

"Nymph's are always playing hard to get…" In response to the comment the tree that had once been a nymph hit Griffen upside the head with a branch. Sucking his teeth and rolling his eyes he moved away from the tree to avoid any further abuse. It was then that he turned back to Freddie who was still looking at him strangely. "What? You've never seen a half human, half griffin before?"

"N-No…" Freddie stammered shaking his head. Griffen quirked a brow at him. "How did that..."

"I had some open minded parents." He sighed waving off the question. Freddie furrowed his brow as he tried to wrap his mind around that. Pegasus copied his actions.

"And your wings are so…" Freddie trailed off as his eyes locked on the wings that looked like they belonged to a small bird or something.

"They're not fully grown yet, okay!" Griffen growled as he tucked in his small wings.

"Um, well were looking for the Griffen."

"Hmm, nobody has called me that in a while…" Griffen mused with a small smirk. Freddie's expression lit up.

"Oh! You're the Griffen!" He exclaimed in revelation. "Pleasure to meet you." He took Griffen by the hand and shook it in a tight grip that had Griffen cringing and trying to pull his hand away. Once he did escape the grasp of the chocolate eyed boy he stared in agony at his now limp hand.

"Um…OW!" He exclaimed rubbing his hand to soothe the pain.

"Sorry, I'm just really glad that I found you. I'm Freddules by the way, but you can call me Freddie and this is Pegasus." Freddie introduced gesturing from himself to his flying horse. Pegasus chirped happily before giving Griffen a lick across the cheek.

"Ew…"Griffen mused lowly as he wiped away at his cheek. Rolling his eyes he moved past Freddie and began to make his way to his statue head of a home. Freddie paused as he took in the structure, also taking note of the other severed body parts of what had to have been a huge statue.

"Well the reason I came to find you is because I need your help," Freddie began as he followed the half griffin, who seemed to be paying him no mind. "I need to become a hero…a true hero."

Griffen snorted. "Sorry man; can't help ya there." He sighed as he _tried_ to pull open the door to his house, but it was jammed. Freddie's expression fell dramatically at his words.

"But…" Freddie reached out and tugged at the door only to pull it right off its hinges and jerk Griffen backwards. The creature was not pleased but he was rather surprised as well. Freddie barely put in any effort… "Why not?"

"I'm not in the hero business anymore man," Griffen said with false empathy. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Look, I have to do this. You have no idea how important this is to me…its more than a goal, it's a dream…haven't you ever had a dream before that you would have done anything to reach it?" Freddie inquired. Griffen paused.

"Come inside man…let me show you something." Griffen muttered entering the statue head. Freddie was hesitant to follow, but followed nonetheless. Inside it was rather dark but the hole at the top of the head provided a little light, but not enough to make Freddie aware of the log of wood he walked into. "Hey! Careful, that was part of the mast of the Argo."

"The Argo…?" Freddie muttered slightly in shock but more in question.

"Mhmm, who do you think taught Jason how to sail? It certainly wasn't Cleopatra…" Griffen chuckled sarcastically. Freddie cocked his head to the side.

"That's amazing…"

"Yea…" Griffen shrugged carelessly. "I trained all those would-be heroes; Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus…a lot of yueses…" Griffen crossed his eyes to show his annoyance. "All of those losers let me down…not one of them could go the distance."

"Well I…"

"_Then_ there was Achilles!" Griffen cut off throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "He had it all. Nobody could take that guy down but he could keep on coming…but that stupid heel of his!" Griffen slapped his hands to his forehead. "He barely get's nicked there once and the guy goes down fast. That one was history in no time…"

"But Griffen..."

"Yea, I had a dream once." Griffen cut off once again. Freddie snapped his mouth shut. "I had a dream that I would train the greatest hero that ever was…so great that the God's would hang his picture in the stars, all across the sky and people would say 'That's Griffen's boy'…Hmm but dreams are for the naïve…a guy can only take so much disappointment."

"But that's the thing Griffen; I won't be like all those other guys," Freddie said. Griffen quirked a brow coming off as unconvinced. "C'mon I'll show you." He quickly left the statue head and Griffen was slow to follow.

Freddie wasted no time, finding the nearest, heaviest object which happened to be the giant cement disk that was once part of the large statue that was now in pieced. He picked it up with little effort causing Griffen's eyes to widen. He pulled back before throwing the disk with a grunt causing it to fly off into the far off distance.

"Holy Chloe…" Griffen breathed. "You know with a little training I could – No!" Griffen cut himself off and shook his head dismissing the thought. "No way am I mixing myself up with this stuff again."

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father Spencer." Freddie explained with a slight shrug. Griffen paused for the second time that day.

"Wait…Spencer…is _your_ father?"

Freddie nodded. "Yes…" Griffen erupted into loud laughter. Freddie pressed his lips into a line as if he had said the wrong thing.

"The big guy? King of the Gods, Mr. Lightning bolts, the artist of Olympus is your daddy?" Griffen doubled over in laughter.

"It's true." Freddie deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest. Griffen stopped laughing abruptly.

"Oh please…"

Freddie turned his gaze downwards feeling rather dejected.

"_So you wanna be a hero kid well, whoop-dee-doo. I have been around the block before with block heads just like you,_" Griffen pointed at Freddie as he sang and Freddie hunched his shoulders. _"Each and every one a disappointment; pain for which there ain't no ointment! So much for excuses, though a kid of Spence's asking me to jump into the fray…"_

Freddie cocked his head to the side as Griffen floated from the ground with the help of his small wings.

"My answer is two words…" Thunder rolled, but it wasn't enough of a warning before lightning struck Griffen singing his hair and fur and causing him to come crashing to the ground. Freddie stifled his laughter. "Okay…"

Freddie's expression brightened. "Really?"

"You win…" Griffen groaned standing to his feet.

"You won't be sorry Griffen."

"Oh Spencer…"

"So, when do we get started? Would we be able to start now?"

"Give me grace…"

* * *

"_I've given up hope that someone would come along,_" Griffen parted some bushes and pulled out a cement crate. Freddie took the crate by its handle and lifted it above Griffen causing the contents to spill over him. "_A fella who'd ring the bell for once not the gong,"_

"_The kind who wins trophies…" _He continued as he picked up a trophy, cleaning it off with his hand only to reveal that it was for eleventh place. _"Won't settle for low fees; at least semi pro-fees! But no…"_

Freddie twirled a sword, smiling inwardly at how well he was doing, until the sword got wedged in a tree. Furrowing his brow he tugged at the sword, uprooting the tree itself and causing it to fall on Griffen all together.

"_I get the greenhorn…"_

* * *

"_I've been out to pasture, man, my ambition gone," _Griffen sang as he oversaw Freddie clearing away the field of any unnecessary obstructions which included broken pillars and a giant arm that used to belong to the giant statue.

"_Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn," _He continued as he floated over the untrimmed grass in a lounging position as Pegasus ate away at it and cut it down to a proper height. _"But you need an advisor, a griffin but wiser,"_

The training field had finally come together in what seemed like a small amount of time but was really a days worth of work. Griffen sat on top of a pillar, watching as Freddie shakily aimed a bow and arrow at the target that was resting on the pillar he sat on.

"_A good merchandiser and oh boy here it goes…" _Griffen groaned as Freddie's arrow landed two feet in front of him. The brown haired boy gave a sheepish grin and Griffen slapped a hand to his forehead.

* * *

"_I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you," _Griffen said pointing at Freddie. It was nearly the middle of the night and Griffen held a tape measure in his hand. He grabbed Freddie's arm and forced him to flex to get the measurement. He shook his head at the product and pointed to the ground. Freddie rolled his eyes and went into a push up position. _"Look man you're not exactly a dream come true…"_

"_I've trained enough turkeys who never came through," _Griffen smirked as he jumped onto Freddie's back making the push-ups all the more difficult. Patting Freddie on the head, Griffen continued. _"You're my one last hope so you'll have to do."_

Days and nights passed impossibly fast with Freddie getting minimal rest, although that didn't stop him or Griffen from continuing their training. In their current situation there was a female dummy tied to a pole in a ring of fire. Freddie's task was simple enough; save the damsel from certain death.

"Rule number six!" Griffen called out in reminder. "When rescuing a damsel, _always_ handle with care!" Freddie ran at the dummy, jumping over the ring of fire and tackling the 'damsel' straight into a river. "No!" Griffen groaned.

Freddie smiled sheepishly as Pegasus shook his head. It was only later that week that they got further down the list of rules to being a hero.

"Rule number ninety-five man: concentrate!" Griffen commanded as Pegasus tossed five daggers from his mouth to Freddie. Freddie pulled back his arm, closing his eyes, and threw the five daggers with as much force as he could. Cracking an eye open he cringed.

Griffen stood in a strange pose against a tree, obviously to avoid the daggers that were now wedged in different places on the tree dangerously close to his body. Griffen shot him a glare and Pegasus ducked his head.

"Rule number ninety-six! Aim!" Griffen scorned rather than reminded. Freddie ducked his head shamefully before nodding.

* * *

It was now winter but training did not let up. Griffen stood off to the side using one of Pegasus' wings as a jacket to shield his bare upper half from the snow, to the flying horse's dismay but Freddie stood at the edge of a cliff, panting for breath and gripping a rope that was tied securely to a tree.

His task once again had to deal with a damsel which wasn't exactly his best area. All he had to do was swing over the small canyon and rescue the damsel dummy that hung from the opposite cliff. Taking a deep breath he pulled back before taking a large jump.

"_Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery," _Griffen sang as he watched Freddie swing over. He smiled slightly when he saw the boy grab hold of the 'damsels' hand and 'rescue' her. _"Don't believe the stories that you read on all that crockery."_

Freddie kept going, losing his 'damsel' half way to a pillar of rock. Freddie glanced back taking note that he only had an arm of the dummy left and Griffen crossed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Winter came and went once again signaling that it had been almost two years since Freddie began his training and it was beginning to show. He was no longer lanky but he now had lean muscle. Once again they were working with targets, the only difference now were that they were moving ones. Griffen kept his distance from them this time, learning from past experience.

"_To be a true hero, man, is a dying art," _Griffen continued as Pegasus tossed Freddie his daggers with his mouth for what had to be the hundredth time in the last few months.

Freddie tossed o after the other failing to get remotely near a target. Seeing his failure, Freddie turned his back tossing the last dagger over his shoulder.

"_Like painting a master piece…" _The last dagger hit the center moving target, dead center. _"It's a work of heart."_Griffen grinned and slapped a hand to Freddie's back in congratulations. Freddie laughed lightly.

"_It takes more than sinew; comes down to what's in you_," Griffen pointed to weight and Freddie rolled his eyes before bending to pick it up. It had to have been at least four hundred pounds but it wasn't that much of a problem for Freddie.

As if time seemed to flash forward it was once again summer, almost the exact day Freddie had arrived on the island about two years ago. Now Griffen could see the result of his work. So much had changed that the half creature thought tha eighteen year old Freddie was now worthy of the leather armor of a hero.

"_You have to continue to grow…" _Taking a measurement of Freddie's arm as he flexed, Griffen's measuring tape actually snapped. He nodded in approval. "Now that's more like it!"

"_I'm down to one last hope and my last high note," _Griffen sang as he led Freddie to his last test. He gestured to the obstacle course before him that stretched away from the shore of the island. It included swinging axes, metal jaws, a pair of snapping sharks, a giant fist ready to crush anything and all the way at the end that damn dummy damsel hung in yet another ring of fire.

Freddie's expression went blank for a moment until he was brought back by Griffen nudging him. Shaking off his shock he crouched down into a starting position.

"_Before that blasted underworld gets my goat," _Griffen signaled for him to go and Freddie took off, grabbing and swinging on a rope. He swung past the swinging axes, avoiding them all together before doing a split to avoid the snapping metal jaws. _"My dreams are on you, man, go make them come true…"_

"_Go climb that uphill slope," _Griffen nodded as Freddie destroyed the giant marble fist with only three punches and jumped from there, pushing the snapping sharks back into the water and grabbing the 'damsel'. _"Keep pushing that envelope…"_

Freddie landed in the end clearing only to be surprised by arrow launchers and target monsters. Taking his shield and his sword from his belt, he bent the sword effortlessly and flung it like a boomerang, cutting the head off of each target, all the while using the shield to avoided getting impaled by an arrow.

"_You're my one last hope and man its up to you!"_ Griffen smiled inwardly as Freddie caught his sword and straitened it. Pegasus chirped in applause and Griffen approached him with less enthusiasm as the horse.

"Yes!" Freddie said as he threw the dummy to the ground as if it were a ball. "Next stop; Olympus." Freddie said with an arrogant smirk.

"Whoa, calm down there crazy." Griffen inserted shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. Freddie paused, quirking a brow at him. "You still got a lot of work to do before…"

"Oh c'mon Griffen! I think that I'm ready by now." Freddie said gesturing to himself. Griffen remained rather stoic. "I want to get off this island, see battles and monsters," He pretended to punch Pegasus and the horse responded by fainting into his arms. "Rescue some damsels; you know…everything we trained for."

"I don't think…"

"Griffen…" Freddie droned. Pegasus even gave a small pout. Griffen rolled his eyes before shrugging in defeat

"Fine…saddle up the bird, we're going to Thebes." Griffen said with a crooked smile. Freddie grinned widely before his expression went blank once again.

"What's in Thebes?" Freddie questioned swinging onto Pegasus.

"A lot of problems…" Griffen said flapping his small wings and taking off. He glanced down at Freddie and gestured for him to follow. "What are you waiting for man? Let's go."

Freddie nodded and they took off.

* * *

_All these songs are making me laugh. "One Last Hope" had to have been one of my favorite Disney songs ever…actually all the songs from Hercules are my favorite Disney songs. They're just so much fun and inspiration…or maybe I'm just immature. Oh well…PLEASE review._

_December Roses_


	6. Making Nice Nice

_Hello once again. Look who decided not to waste any time updating once again. Hopefully I won't disappoint. I'm really going by the book with this story. I think I've watched Hercules at least seven times now all in just three days. The movie is one of my favorites…I even have a Pegasus plushy, but enough of that, let's get to the story. Shall we?_

_Rolyn_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Making Nice Nice_

* * *

"So…how long until we reach Thebes?" Freddie questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at Griffen who was riding side saddle on Pegasus due to his 'wings getting sore'. Griffen glanced past Freddie and towards the open sky that was before them as they flew. He then glanced down at an invisible watch and shrugged.

"A couple more hours…hope your bird has good mileage." Griffen laughed while shaking his head. Pegasus snorted in response just as a distressful cry rung out. The scream sounded as though the person was in trouble but horribly annoyed at the same time and by the high pitch it was obviously a girl. "That sounds like your typical D.I.D: Damsel in distress."

"Well let's go then." Freddie said as he pat Pegasus on the side of the neck. The flying horse nodded and did an abrupt nose dive that caused Griffen to cling to Pegasus's rear end for dear life while letting out a surprised scream.

It was when they broke through the clouds that they caught sight of the petit blonde that was clutched in the tight grip of a half man, half horse. Freddie guessed that Griffen wasn't the only guy that had open minded parents, although this half human looked more monstrous than human.

"I swear Lewbert, if you don't put me down I'll…"

"Calm down you little demon! Don't make me angry and this might not end badly!" The creature practically screeched. The blonde huffed, blowing up at her bangs before shooting the monster a glare.

A short distance away Griffen and Freddie stood behind a bush, Freddie staring intently at the situation at hand and Griffen lowly counseled him through what he should do. "Okay remember man, analyze the situation and don't just go barging into there like…what?"

It was then that Griffen noticed that Freddie had not listened to a word that he said but was approaching the horse creature and the struggling blonde. Griffen slapped a hand to his forehead and Pegasus ducked his head a bit.

"You do _not_ know who you're messing with you wart covered freak!" The blonde screech as she punch roughly at the fist that was clenched around her torso. It was true; the blue skinned creature did have a rather disturbing wart that sat on his left cheek.

"Halt!" Freddie said firmly as he raised a hand and stood before the monster referred to as Lewbert. The blonde stopped her struggling and the monster paused as well, his face contorting into a spastic expression.

"Step aside two legs!" He practically screamed in Freddie's face. The brown haired boy swallowed nervously as he tried his best to keep eye contact with the creature, although his size and his very strange wart were very intimidating and distracting.

"Um…I-I think that it would be in everybody's…b-best interest if you let go of that young…"

"Move along hall monitor." The girl snapped. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed into a glare that could cause grown men to wet their pants. Luckily Freddie wasn't wearing pants.

"Lady…" He finished furrowing his brow. "B-But aren't you a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel…" She grunted as she struggled to escape Lewbert's grasp. "I'm in distress…" She grunted once again. Freddie perked a brow at her. "I can handle myself so you can head on back to the geek squad that sent ya."

Freddie's expression momentarily went blank at the insult but he regained his composure as he remembered the current situation. "Um, Miss, I believe that you might be too close to the situation to realize…"

Freddie was cut off abruptly by a large fist connecting to his jaw and sending him flying. It didn't occur to him that he had been punched until he found himself on his back with a jolt of pain continuously surging through his jaw. On the side Griffen cringed on the behalf of his pupil. The blonde shook her head and sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"C'mon man, think…" Griffen muttered. Pegasus nudged him as if to remind him that this was the perfect opportunity to coach Freddie through this. "Your sword, man! Use the sword!" Griffen called out. Freddie shot up and nodded.

"Sword…right," He muttered to himself as he searched in the water for his sword. "Rule number fifteen a hero is only as good as his weapon!" Freddie recited as he lifted his hand in the air, although what was expected to be a sword clutched in his hand was actually a fish.

"Ughhh…" The blue eyed girl sighed rolling her eyes. Freddie's expression faltered, only for his momentary relapse of focus to give Lewbert the opportunity to punch him once again, this time in the stomach and it sent him flying further while knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Seeing his friend in such pain caused Pegasus's to snort angrily before it attempted to charge out at Lewbert. Griffen shot the flying horse a look and held him back. "Hold it! He has to do this on his own…C'mon Freddie…use your head!" Griffen called out.

Freddie sat up, giving the statement some thought before a smirk came to his lips. "Ohhhh…" He mused to himself as he stared at Lewbert through narrowed eyes.

Freddie quickly stood to his feet and began to charge at such a speed that was not human. It was then a he ducked his head down letting it impact with the creatures gut and causing it to lose grip on the blonde and drop her into the river as he was thrown back right into a rock.

"Alright man!" Griffen laughed. "Not exactly what I had in mind but alright…" He muttered more to Pegasus than anybody else.

It was then the struggled coughs of the once captive blonde reached Freddie's ears. He forced a bashful smile as he watched her sit up, her teal colored dress and her hair were heavy with water and clinging to her face and body, although most of it was in a high ponytail.

"Oh jeez, miss…" Freddie mused as he picked her up bridal style. It was then that he took note that she was just about his age. "That was stupid…"

"You don't have to tell me," She snapped flicking her hair out of her face. "I was there."

Lewbert was not exactly done with Freddie and by the way he was now charging in the eighteen year olds direction was enough to tell you that he was angry. Freddie chuckled nervously as he glanced between the soaked girl and the oncoming creature.

"Will you excuse me for a minute…?" Freddie said. He did not give her time to respond before he landed a punch in Lewbert's face. Knowing that was not enough he repeated the process causing the horse man to stumble back with each hit.

"Hmm, is wonderboy for real?" The blonde muttered more to herself than anybody else as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and attempted to wring it out.

"What?" Griffen questioned overhearing her. "Of course he's real." It was then that he took her in fully. Her hair was springy and her slight pout caused Griffen to quirk a brow. "Oh and by the way babe, I'm real too…" He said lowly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, you're not exactly my…species." She growled shoving him away from her. Griffen stumbled and glared at the blonde while Pegasus chuckled at his expense.

Griffen muttered under his breath as he returned his attention back to Freddie who had Lewbert in a head lock before he flipped the creature onto its back. Griffen nodded in approval as he observed Freddie lift the creature over his head and threw him with as much force as he could and that sent the cursed thing miles away.

"Good job man! Excellent!" Griffen congratulated as Freddie approached him, slightly out of breath but nodding nonetheless.

"Was that good?" Freddie laughed. Griffen shrugged carelessly but smiled anyway.

"Bring it back in rookie. You may be able to get away with stunts like that in the minor decathlons but these are the big leagues we're talking about." Griffen scorned. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I beat the thing, didn't I?"

"Yea but next time you can't get distracted, especially by a pair of baby blues; you gotta stay focused, you gotta keep things in order and you gotta…" Griffen's voice became faint as Freddie took in the blonde he had just saved.

She was bent over the river, pulling her hands over her curly blonde locks as she glanced at him through the corner of her eye. She was rather tall and her skin was flawlessly fair to go along with the perfect curves that she knew how to accentuate. Finding this girl more interesting, Freddie completely dismissed whatever Griffen had to say and strode towards her.

"And you gotta ignore me for the second time today…" Griffen grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you alright…" Freddie trailed off waiting for her to provide a name.

"Samantha, but my friends call me Sam; at least they would if I had any friends." She said quickly as she flipped her blonde hair, nearly slapping him in the face with it. "So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" She smirked as she gave him a once over.

"I…I mean uh…aheh…"

"Are you always this articulate…?" She sighed sarcastically as she flashed him a devilish smile. Freddie's cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Freddules…or Freddie; my name is Freddie." He said firmly. Sam nodded slowly.

"How about Freddork, because you certainly act like one." She chuckled as she pulled her still damp hair back into its high ponytail. Freddie's blush deepened as he furrowed his brow at the rather insulting comment.

"Um…so h-how'd you get mixed up with…" Freddie trailed off as he gestured to what had been a battle field a matter of minutes ago.

"The wart on hooves? Well you know how men are; they think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me now'." She exaggerated as she leaned in towards Freddie, placing her hands on his chest. He furrowed his brow in confusion and Sam rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "Don't worry; I'm sure small wings can tell you all about it." He said gesturing to Griffen. He growled in response.

"Uhhh…" Freddie droned.

"Well it's been real Fredweirdo, but I gotta jet." She sighed as she turned to leave.

"Wait; can we give you a ride anywhere?" Freddie offered. In response Pegasus flew up onto a tree branch and hissed. Freddie glared at him. Sam glanced at the flying horse and scoffed.

"Uh, I don't think the bird likes me very much." Sam laughed dryly as she gestured to Pegasus. Freddie snorted.

"Pegasus? No, he'd be more than happy to – ow!" Freddie glared up at Pegasus who was chuckling at the fact that he had just dropped an apple on Freddie's head.

"Right…" She trailed off with a sarcastic smile. "Well I think I handle things from here. I'm a big girl; I tie my own sandals and everything." She chuckled as she playfully punched his cheek. She smirked at his blank expression before turning to leave, swaying her hips and all. "See ya later wonderboy."

Freddie watched her walk away gaping slightly with his eyes glazed over. Griffin glanced between his dazed look and the retreating blue eyed blonde before groaning with a roll of his eyes."She's…something, isn't she Griffen?" Freddie managed to get out.

Griffen gave him a blank stare that Freddie easily ignored. "Whatever man, she's as sweet as a lemon, now come back to earth! We have more important things to worry about!" Griffen exclaimed moving over to Pegasus. "Thebes awaits!"

"Yea, yea, I know…" Freddie trailed off as he finally tore his gaze away from the girl who could no barely see through the shadows of the dark forest.

* * *

Sam moved through the forest with the least bit of fear despite the ominous feel that came with the thick fog and the gray dying trees. Sighing she narrowed her eyes a bit, taking in some movement by a small bush. She paused just as a skinny gopher and a blonde bunny came scurrying before her, pausing at her feet.

They both looked up at her with wide, adorable eyes and Sam placed a hand over her heart as a forced smile came to her lips. "Oh how cute…" She mused crouching down slightly. The gopher got on its hind legs and the bunny wagged its fluffy tail. "A couple rodents looking for a theme park…" She finished dryly as she stood up straight.

"Hey!" Jake snapped narrowing his big bunny eyes at her. "I ain't no rodent! I am a bunny! Note the fluffy tail!" He said turning around and pointing towards his cotton tail as he shook his rear towards Sam. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"And I'm a gopher…hardly a part of the rodent family." Shane said smartly as he stuck his pointy finger in the air in a matter of fact motion. Sam simply disregarded them and stepped past them.

"Together we are…" Jake said dramatically as both he and Jake returned to their normal pale, bat winged forms. "Shane and Jake!" She said wrapping an arm around Shane's shoulders. Sam turned towards them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew I smelled a rat." She muttered under her breath as she glared at the two mediocre minions.

"Sam…" Jonah said seemingly stepping from the shadows and approaching the blonde from behind. Sam tensed as she hunched her shoulders and glared at nothing, not bothering to turn around.

"Speak of the devil…" She grumbled as she felt his hands on her shoulder. She made a face of disgust as he pulled her back into him.

"Sam, My beautiful flower, my wonderful ray of sunshine, my little Sammy wammy…" He breathed shaking her shoulders slightly. Sam sneered as a growl escaped her lips. She absolutely hated when he or anybody else for that matter dared to call her Sammy wammy. If you wanted to die, you'd call her that. Too bad Jonah was basically already dead.

Jonah pulled away, noticing the scowl on her face and with a wave of his hand he created his map of the world that seemed to come from the fog. He stared at the map for a second, bringing his hand to his chin and staring at all the pieces. "What happened? You were supposed to persuade the walking wart to join me, but now…I have no walking wart to aide me in the uprising."

"Hey I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse…" Sam said nonchalantly inspecting her nails as she flicked the chess piece on the map that resembled the half horse half man that had her in his possession just moments ago. She was not going to scratch his feet and message that wart for Jonah…oh please.

"Alright, alright…I'm an understanding guy Sammy so, instead of subtracting two years off your sentence, hey, I'm gonna add two on." Jonah said carelessly. This caused Sam's eyes to widen in both rage and shock.

"It wasn't my fault, alright!" She said in protest. She was really hoping for that two year subtraction. "It was that wonderboy Freddules!" She elaborated trying to pin the blame on someone else rather than suffer the consequences herself.

"Freddules…" Jake said slowly. "Why does that name ring a bell?" He asked Shane, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Shane shrugged.

"Maybe we owe him money?" The ebony haired imp offered. Jake nodded slowly as though that were the answer.

"_What_ was that name again?" Jonah inserted, paying the two no mind. He turned to Sam who rolled her eyes at his questioning, not understanding just why Jonah was getting so riled up at the name.

"Freddules…he comes on with this big, coy, dorkish farm-boy routine but I could see through that in a Seattle second." Sam muttered snapping her fingers. Jonah's eye twitched as he slowly turned towards Shane and Jake who were blissfully oblivious to what would happen next.

"Wait…wasn't Freddules the name of the kid we were supposed to…" Jake trailed off narrowing his eyes in speculation.

"OH MY GODS!" Shane and Jake chorused as they noticed Jonah reaching for them, using the shadows as his hands.

"Run for it!" Shane squeaked making a sad attempt to escape the shadows that were reaching out for them. Jake tried to follow but they were both grabbed by the ankles and dragged towards a very enraged Jonah.

"You took care of him, huh?" Jonah hissed as he pulled the two closer. "Dead as a doornail? Weren't those your exact words!" Jonah practically screamed as his flaming hair began to rage. Both Shane and Jake cowered, holding on to one another and not daring to make another attempt at running.

"This might be a different Freddules!" Jake said nervously.

"Yea, Freddules is a very popular name nowadays." Shane said desperately with a vigorous nod of his head.

"Remember like a few years ago when every other boy was named Jason and all the girls were named Brittany?" Jake whimpered just as Jonah took a hold of both he and Shane by the throats in a choking hold.

"I…am about to rearrange the cosmos and the one little _punk_ who can jack this all up for me is waltzing around in the woods!" Jonah exploded, his blue colored flame hair burning a bright red and shooting off in all directions. Same ducked nonchalantly, avoiding the flames. Shane and Jake cringed before they were tossed into a dead tree.

"Wait, wait, wait…boss we can still cut in on his waltzing." Jake offered with a nervous smile. Jonah grit his teeth.

"That's right!" Shane said with a just as nervous, or even slightly more nervous, smile. "At least we made him mortal…t-that has to count for something right?" The ebony haired minion offered with a shrug. Jonah stared at him for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay…luckily, we still have time to fix this minor oversight…and this time…" He trailed off turning a sharp glare on Shane and Jake. Shane cowered behind Jake, intimidated by the maliciousness in his gaze. "No mess ups…"

* * *

_It's been a while, hasn't it? Nearly half a year probably…well at least I updated now __I mean c'mon, now Sam and Freddie met, doesn't that count for something? I'm pretty sure it does and things will run smoothly from her, will they not? For all you Disney lovers, this is truly for you because this right here is a proclamation of my love for all things Disney…minus a few things (coughBLACK CALDRONcough)_

_Rolyn _


End file.
